


If Walls Could Talk

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Picard is kinky, Picard likes to watch, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Picard's husband has a naughty surprise for him.





	If Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I will always maintain that the only useful part of the episode "Sub Rosa" is the fact that it establishes that Jean-Luc likes to watch. 
> 
> It's canon, y'all.

_**We're two shadows chasing rainbows** _  
_**Behind closed windows** _  
_**Behind closed doors** _

_**Céline Dion, "If Walls Could Talk"** _

 

 

 

"Jean-Luc?"

Picard turned a page of the book he was reading. "Mmm...?" 

Two arms were put around him from behind. "Are you seriously going to read during this entire trip?"

Picard looked up from the book and turned his head so that he could look at his husband, who was standing behind his chair. "Well, I... erm..."

Alex smiled and kissed Picard's bald head. "This is _so_ you."

"Is it?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm glad," Picard said matter-of-factly and looked back at his book, seemingly intent on continuing to read - but before he could actually do so, Alex had snatched the book out of his hand and thrown it on the empty cockpit chair next to Picard's.

"Hey!" the captain complained but Alex had already swiveled his chair around so that the two men were facing each other.

"I have a report to make, sir. It requires your immediate attention."

"Oh? What is it, bartender?" Picard asked, his tone stern but the look on his face one of amusement.

Alex put his hands on Picard's thighs. "A certain starship captain refuses to put his book away during a six-hour shuttle flight to a diplomatic conference Admiral Janeway forced him to go on."

Picard raised an eyebrow. "And...?"

Alex slowly moved his hands over the bulge in Picard's pants. "And he made his husband come with him - promised him there would be a delicious dinner after the conference. However, the husband thinks the captain only said that so that he would agree to come along."

"Does he, now?" Picard teased and gasped ever so slightly when Alex began to massage his cock.

"Yes, he does." Alex opened Picard's uniform pants. "That starship captain really needs to be disciplined. Do you concur?"

"Absolutely," Picard confirmed and moaned softly when Alex reached inside his briefs, pulled out his semi-erect cock and then took it into his mouth and began to suck.

He raised his right hand and buried it in Alex' short hair while his other hand reached over to the control panel and activated the full autopilot function - no need to crash into an asteroid - but a particularly skilled move of Alex' tongue around the thickest vein of his cock brought him to attention in the most delightful way, and he had no choice but to close his eyes and give in to the wonderful wet heat -

Suddenly it was all taken away.

Picard opened his eyes and looked at Alex, who had withdrawn and was now standing up.

"I have a surprise for you," the young bartender said. "Come on."

Picard stood up, removed his briefs, pants, socks and boots and then followed his husband into the captain's yacht's small bedroom, where Alex stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. "Wait here, okay?"

Picard remained where he was, his mind exploring all kinds of possibilities - until he almost stopped thinking altogether because Alex had walked up to the bed and had begun to undress himself.

The captain stared at his husband, unable to draw his eyes away while Alex continued to remove his clothes, slowly and deliberately until he was almost naked. The briefs he was still wearing revealed a huge bulge, and Picard felt his hands beginning to tremble when the young bartender finally removed the briefs and then threw himself onto the large bed where he immediately closed his long fingers around his hard cock and began to stroke it skillfully.

"I saw you watching a holoporn recording of a lovely lady having a good time with herself the day before yesterday."

"Wh- what?"

"I always had a feeling that you like to watch. It's nice to see it confirmed."

Picard's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Alexander, I -"

"It's okay, you don't have to justify anything." Alex drew his thumb over the tiny slit on the tip of his cock and then raised the thumb so that Picard could see the pre cum. The captain licked his lips, part of him embarrassed at his own obvious desire, part of him thrilled at the sight before him.

Alex smiled and then shifted slightly, spreading his legs in the process.

 _That_ did it.

Picard lost what little self-control he had still had, took off the rest of his uniform, quickly walked over to the bed and slid on top of Alex, kissing him deeply. Alex returned the kiss while his hands moved over Picard's back and then down to his ass, squeezing the firm buttocks. Their cocks were rubbing against each other as well, heat against heat while Picard moaned into Alex' mouth and then began to move his hips. Alex matched his movements while their kiss went on, getting more and more intense until they both came, at almost the same time, forcing them to break their kiss at last while their orgasms rippled through them, their cum increasing the friction between their bodies, prolonging the sensation until it finally subsided, leaving them almost breathless.

"You okay?" Alex asked, raised his hand and ran his fingertips over Picard's shoulder.

"Yes." Picard slowly raised his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to be over so quickly, I -"

Alex briefly put his finger on Picard's lips. "Sssh. You don't have to apologize for anything; I knew you'd enjoy this a lot. Besides, you like to watch, so what? Nothing wrong with that."

Picard felt himself blushing again. "It's just a little strange for me... I... I've never told anyone I was involved with about this."

"Not even Eline?"

"No." Picard looked away nervously. "Eline and I enjoyed each other's company in a lot of ways, but we never really talked about our... erm... deeper desires."

Alex gently put both his hands on Picard's cheeks. "Jean-Luc? Look at me."

Picard took a deep breath, briefly closed his eyes and then opened them again and looked directly at his husband.

"There's no need to hold this kind of thing back - not with me," Alex said softly.

"You... erm... you do seem to have a habit of making me realize how much I appear to have missed by not telling anyone about my... more personal ideas."

"It's never too late."

"Apparently not, no." Picard gently moved his fingertips over Alex' cheeks. "I love you, Alexander."

Alex smiled. "I love you, too."

"There's one more thing, however."

"Hmm...?"

Picard smiled mischievously. "You _do_ realize that I'm going to want to return this favor...?"

Alex raised his eyebrows. "How?"

"I might have an idea already."

"What idea?"

"You'll see," Picard said and gently kissed his husband's lips, preventing him from asking any more questions.


End file.
